Abusive?
by Wonderful Bitch
Summary: This is a RP-Style story where House is abusive to Cuddy. I didn't mean to have this happen but Cuddy ends up with Wilson.
1. Chapter 1

Cuddy: *I call house into my office* Why are you on the surgery list?

House: Because my patient needs surgery. Duh.

Cuddy: Then why are YOU on the surgery list not your patient?

House: Doctors get faster treatment.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* You are an idiot.

House: Why? Were you worried that I needed a surgery? *I smirk at you*

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* No. I was worried that someone who needed one more was being pushed down the list because you're an impatient ass.

House: Then why did you drop it when I said it was my patient that needed the surgery.

Cuddy: I didn't. You just didn't give me a chance to finish.

House: No. You dropped it.

Cuddy: Why does your patient need surgery?

House: Because she's sick.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* What does she have that requires surgery.

House: A leg infarction.

Cuddy: You're an ass. *I frown at you*

House: But you're still worried about me. *I'm smirking*

Cuddy: No, I'm not. *I frown at you*

House: You wouldn't have called me down here if I had a different name on there.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Yeah because a patient name makes sense! A doctors name doesn't.

House: My name has been on the list before.

Cuddy: *I frown and look down*

House: See? Still worried.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Not worried.

House: Guilty?

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes again* Go do your job. You owe me clinic hours!

House: Didn't deny it.

Cuddy: *I sigh* Not guilty. Now go do your job.

House: Then you like me.

Cuddy: *I laugh* That's funny.

House: Really? *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I push you away surprised you actually did it* House!

House: *I smirk* You wanted to kiss me back.

Cuddy: Then I would've. Go do your job. *I frown at you* And DON'T try to kiss me again.

House: Try? *I smirk* I did. And If I didn't say anything first you so would have kissed me back.

Cuddy: No I wouldn't have. You like me, I don't like you.

House: I do like you.

Cuddy: *I look at you shocked and don't respond*

House: *I frown* Fine.

Cuddy: Are you serious? *I look at my lap*

House: *I look at you* Is your self esteem really that low?

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* No, I just always thought it was a joke when we accused each other of liking the other.

House: *I frown* It wasn't a joke to me.

Cuddy: Then why did you always deny it? *I frown* Idiot.

House: Because it's stupid. Do you like me?

Cuddy: Yes.

House: Then why did you deny it?

Cuddy: Because you did. Idiot! *I frown at you*

House: *I kiss you again*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back*

House: *I smile*

Cuddy: *I smile back*

House: Go out with me?

Cuddy: Where?

House: No I mean be my girlfriend.

Cuddy: *I smile* Ok. Have dinner with me tonight?

House: *I nod* Where?

Cuddy: My house.

House: Your house?

Cuddy: Yeah. Still have to go do your job.

House: Damn. Fine. *I go back to my office*

Cuddy: Clinic duty House!

House: Aw come on!

Cuddy: House! Clinic!

House: Fine.

Cuddy: *I smile* Thank you.

House: *I roll my eyes and do my clinic duty*

Cuddy: *I do my work smiling*

House: *At the end of the day I go to your office*

Cuddy: *I smile at you*

House: *I smile back* We're going to your house?

Cuddy: Yes. I'm making dinner.

House: Ok. Meet you there.

Cuddy: Ok. *I drive home and let us in*

House: What are you making?

Cuddy: *I shrug* Didn't think about it.

House: Oh. Well we don't have to eat dinner.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* I'm not sleeping with you tonight.

House: Why not?

Cuddy: It's the first date! I don't have sex on the first date.

House: Since when?

Cuddy: Since always.

House: Oh really? Remember when you had that date with I don't know his name?

Cuddy: *I shrug* I had no intention of seeing him again. *I look in the fridge* What do you want for dinner?

House: *I laugh* Just because it was the last date didn't make it the first!

Cuddy: I don't have to face them after if we didn't have a second date.

House: *I laugh* Well there was that night in college.

Cuddy: *I blush and look down* I didn't know that I'd see you again back then.

House: Well has it made our lives awkward?

Cuddy: I avoided you for months!

House: You sucked at it.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* I don't want sex tonight.

House: Why not? *I kiss you and push you against the counter*

Cuddy: *I push you away* House I said no!

House: *I frown* Fine.

Cuddy: What do you want for dinner? *I go back to the cabinet and look for something* I could make pasta for dinner?

House: Ok. *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back*

House: *I pull you closer with a hand on your ass*

Cuddy: *I push you away* House! I told you I didn't want to have sex! Don't push me. It won't end well.

House: *I roll my eyes* Why, what'll happen?

Cuddy: *I glower at you* Just don't.

House: Why not?

Cuddy: Because I don't want to have sex right now.

House: But maybe later?

Cuddy: Maybe. Do you want pasta or not?

House: Sure. *I sit down*

Cuddy: *I make dinner and give you a plate*

House: *I eat it* Thanks.

Cuddy: *I nod eating as well*

House: So…

Cuddy: Yeah?

House: I don't know. *I laugh* You have sauce on your nose.

Cuddy: *I blush and wipe off my nose*

House: *I smile* You look cute.

Cuddy: *I blush and look down* Thank you.

House: You know you look better the older you get?

Cuddy: You saying I was ugly in college?

House: No! You were sexy back then. You're even more sexy now.

Cuddy: *I suppress a smile* You're just trying to get laid.

House: *I smile* Is it working?

Cuddy: No. Stop that.

House: Why?

Cuddy: I don't want to have sex on the first date.

House: Why?

Cuddy: Because you're an ass and I don't want to get hurt.

House: What? How do those reasons have anything to do with sex?

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* You know how that has to do with sex.

House: Explain it to me anyways.

Cuddy: You're an ass so there's a chance you'd tell people things I don't want people to know. And that would hurt me.

House: Well I won't tell anyone. And what would you not want people to know anyways?

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Nothing. Everything. I don't want people to know when I'm having sex.

House: Why not?

Cuddy: Because It's not anyones my business but ours if we are having sex and when.

House: Well I won't tell anyone.

Cuddy: That we aren't having sex tonight? I didn't think you would.

House: *I smirk* Maybe.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* I'm not having sex with you tonight.

House: With me?

Cuddy: *I shrug* We aren't exclusive. It's the first date.

House: But…

Cuddy: What?

House: I want to be exclusive.

Cuddy: *I smile* Yeah? What if I don't?

House: You don't? Why not?

Cuddy: I'm not bad looking, and I like sex. If someone cute asked me out I might say yes.

House: You like sex, but you won't have it with me?

Cuddy: I have before.

House: *I roll my eyes* Decades ago!

Cuddy: Was it not sex because it was a long time ago?

House: No but it is less relevant to our current relationship and I want to be exclusive.

Cuddy: Why? You like sex as much or more than I do.

House: But you don't have to pay guys to have sex with you.

Cuddy: *I laugh and kiss your cheek* Girls are more picky and you're good looking but you're an ass.

House: *I roll my eyes* Can we please be exclusive?

Cuddy: We'll talk about it when we've dated longer.

House: So it wouldn't bother you if I went out and got laid tonight?

Cuddy: It'd obviously bother you if I did. *I laugh* We can be exclusive. If I had sex tonight it'd be with myself. By myself.

House: *I sigh* But not with me.

Cuddy: No sex on the first date.

House: We weren't even dating our first time!

Cuddy: That was in college. And that was not your first time! Was it?

House: No. I lost my virginity at 14. You?

Cuddy: *I blush and don't respond*

House: Well?

Cuddy: I… uh… you were my first. *I'm blushing like crazy and looking down*

House: *I try to withhold a laugh* At 20 something?

Cuddy: *I blush* I was a good girl growing up. Never had sex, never did drugs, drank. Top grades.

House: *I smirk* What changed?

Cuddy: Not a virgin, been drunk, been high, once.

House: Really? When? On what?

Cuddy: *I sigh* Marijuana. In college. Which led to sex. With you.

House: You were high?!

Cuddy: Yeah. Shut up.

House: How high? Do you remember what happened?

Cuddy: Sex. I don't remember much more. *I'm clearly lying*

House: Cuddy?

Cuddy: *I look down* It wasn't very good sex.

House: I thought it was…

Cuddy: I know.

House: Is that why you didn't want to have sex?

Cuddy: *I look down*

House: Oh. Well it's been like 20 years… Maybe I'm better now. *I look down a little offended*

Cuddy: *I frown* House… I didn't say it because I wanted you to feel bad. I didn't even want to say it!

House: I know. But still.

Cuddy: *I kiss your cheek* You could be better. I don't know. And honestly, tonight I don't care. I don't want to have sex with anyone.

House: Except yourself.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Doesn't count.

House: *I laugh and get up and put my plate in the sink*

Cuddy: *I put mine in the sink as well and go to the living room*

House: *I follow you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you*

House: *I kiss you back*

Cuddy: *I push you onto the couch still kissing you*

House: *I keep kissing you*

Cuddy: *I straddle you kissing you*

House: *I have my hands on your hips and pull up your shirt a little*

Cuddy: *I pull it back down*

House: *I pull it back up again*

Cuddy: *I pull away and get up* House! I don't want to have sex! Don't! *I fix my shirt*

House: *I look down* Sorry.

Cuddy: *I look at the time* It's late. I'm tired.

House: *I smirk* You're not very good at kicking people out politely.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* I told you I didn't want to have sex. And you tried afterwards.

House: You sat on my lap!

Cuddy: I like kissing. A lot. *I open the door* Goodbye House. See you at work tomorrow.

House: Can I see you again soon?

Cuddy: You see me every day.

House: *I roll my eyes* I mean on a date. Or having sex. Or both.

Cuddy: We'll talk about it later. Go home House.

House: *I kiss you* See you later.

Cuddy: *I kiss you back* See you. *I close the door as you walk away*

House: *I go home*

Cuddy: *I go to my room and go to bed*

House: *I bring you a coffee in the morning*

Cuddy: *I look at you* What's in this?

House: Cream and sugar.

Cuddy: And?

House: Coffee.

Cuddy: And?

House: And cup paper? What do you think is in there?

Cuddy: I don't know. Ketamine? GHB? Ecstasy?

House: *I roll my eyes* Why would I do that?

Cuddy: Because you're desperate, and have a history with drugging people.

House: Name 2.

Cuddy: Wilson and yourself.

House: I don't count.

Cuddy: Vicodin, cocaine, acid, heroin, morphine, should I go on? *I have my hands on my hips obviously disapproving.

House: I didn't drug the coffee.

Cuddy: Are you sure?

House: Yes. *I hand you the coffee*

Cuddy: Thanks. *I put the coffee down*

House: *I roll my eyes* Fine, don't drink it.

Cuddy: *I take a sip* Happy?

House: Does it taste like ketamine?

Cuddy: No. *I kiss your cheek* Thank you.

House: *I smile*

Cuddy: Do your job.


	2. Chapter 2

House: *I frown*

Cuddy: House! If you can't date me and do your job then I choose do your job. *I have a hand on my him again* Go. Work.

House: *I laugh* Kiss me first.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes and kiss you*

House: *I kiss you back pulling you tight*

Cuddy: *I gasp a little shocked*

House: *I laugh* What?

Cuddy: *I blush* We're really close.

House: Yes we are. *I kiss you again with a hand down your pants*

Cuddy: *I jump* House! We're at work!

House: Yes we are. And you're wet.

Cuddy: *I blush and swat you away* We're at work trumps I'm horny. Go work. Now.

House: I disagree.

Cuddy: Well I don't. Go work!

House: But this is more fun.

Cuddy: *I frown* If I promise to have sex with you tonight will you go work?

House: Yes.

Cuddy: I promise that if you do your job correctly all day and following all hospital rules I will have sex with you when we get to one of our houses.

House: By boss.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes and sit down and do my job*

House: *I do my job and can't get my mind off sex with you all day*

Cuddy: *I go home after work and see you followed me and let you in*

House: *When we get in I smile at you*

Cuddy: *I smile back*

House: *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back* Do you want a drink?

House: Are you trying to get drunk?

Cuddy: No. I didn't mean alcohol. I meant like water. Are you thirsty?

House: Not really.

Cuddy: *I sigh and pull you to my room*

House: You really don't want to. Do you?

Cuddy: I promised. And I like sex.

House: But you don't want to.

Cuddy: Well we will eventually anyways. *I kiss you*

House: *I kiss you back*

Cuddy: *I get on my bed*

House: *I get in with you and kiss you again above you*

Cuddy: *I start to unbutton your shirt*

House: *I pull off your shirt and bra*

Cuddy: *I lift up a little to let you and pull off your shirt*

House: *I unbutton your skirt and pull it off*

Cuddy: *I lift up to let you again and pull off your pants*

House: *I kiss your neck and breasts*

Cuddy: *I moan softly*

House: *I smile* Better than you remembered?

Cuddy: *I nod* A lot.

House: *I smile and kiss down your stomach*

Cuddy: *I stop you* I don't want you to do that.

House: *I look at you funny* Why?

Cuddy: Because ew. *I blush*

House: What?

Cuddy: If you did that and kiss me after it tastes disgusting.

House: *I laugh* Well it tastes ok to me. Depending on the woman.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Don't. I don't do oral. On me or the guy.

House: *I laugh* Suit yourself.

Cuddy: *I laugh* Shut up. *I kiss you pulling you over me*

House: *I kiss you back and enter you*

Cuddy: *I move with you and keep kissing you occasionally moaning*

House: *I notice and frown* You aren't enjoying yourself.

Cuddy: Not the time or the place House. *I flip us over and move at my own pace moaning more often*

House: *I notice that you like a faster pace and flip us back over going faster hoping it's better for you*

Cuddy: *I notice and moan more than I want too so that you think it is better though it really isn't*

House: *I sigh and stop* You aren't enjoying yourself.

Cuddy: *I kind of shrug*

House: How could I make it better for you?

Cuddy: I'll survive. I don't need sex. Or good sex.

House: *I frown* Ouch.

Cuddy: I wasn't going to say anything! *I sigh* I don't know. You and I just aren't good together in bed. In my opinion.

House: *I look at you* I want to make it better.

Cuddy: *I look back at you* I like it faster than you do. And harder. *I blush*

House: *I laugh* Harder? How harder?

Cuddy: *I groan* Shut up!

House: Well?

Cuddy: *I flip to face away from you*

House: *I put a hand on your hip* Tell me!

Cuddy: *I blush* Harder. With more force behind it. And more biting, pinching… *I trail off blushing*

House: *I laugh* You, biting?

Cuddy: Shut up! *I'm blushing*

House: I love you.

Cuddy: Whoa. Slow down. Second date.

House: Sorry. *I kiss your neck*

Cuddy: *I smile* You are a great kisser.

House: *I laugh* You sure you don't want oral? I've heard I'm better at that.

Cuddy: Positive. I don't like giving oral or kissing after receiving it.

House: Ok. If you change your mind I'll do it.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Do you want to stay the night or go home?

House: I want to try to make it better for you.

Cuddy: *I kiss your cheek* Not right now.

House: Why not?

Cuddy: Because I'm not horny.

House: Well let's change that.

Cuddy: *I laugh* You can try.

House: *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back*

House: *I roll above you still kissing you and one of my hands wandering your body gently*

Cuddy: *I smile* That feels nice.

House: *I smile back and pinch one of your nipples lightly*

Cuddy: *I moan*

House: You're weird.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes blushing* Shut up House.

House: But you are.

Cuddy: *I frown at you* And you're an ass. Shut up.

House: *I kiss you again*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back*

House: *I kiss down your neck and stomach*

Cuddy: *I moan and stop you again* Seriously. I've never seen someone want to give someone else oral so bad. Stop that.

House: Sorry. *I shrug* I like giving oral.

Cuddy: Why? *I look at you*

House: *I blush* I like the taste.

Cuddy: *I don't know how to respond*

House: *I kiss you* You sure?

Cuddy: *I kiss you back* No oral.

House: Fine.

Cuddy: Thank you.

House: Goodnight Cuddy.

Cuddy: Goodnight House. *I put on my nightgown*

House: Why'd you do that?

Cuddy: I don't sleep nude.

House: Why not?

Cuddy: Feels weird. *I get comfy facing you*

House: You're still wearing makeup.

Cuddy: So?

House: You don't take it off at night?

Cuddy: Not always.

House: You mean not when you have company in your room?

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* More like when I don't feel like getting up.

House: Well why would you be in your bed with makeup on besides sex?

Cuddy: Reading, masturbation, thinking, nap.

House: Yeah ok. And I've seen you without makeup before you know.

Cuddy: Yeah I know.

House: Women are strange.

Cuddy: Then go have sex with men.

House: Nah. I'm not gay.

Cuddy: Really? 99% percent of your time is spent around 4 moderately good looking men and a woman I had to force you to hire.

House: 4? And moderately good looking? Have you seen Taub?

Cuddy: Wilson, Chase, Foreman, and Taub. They aren't ugly men.

House: So what? I don't like any of them as human beings never mind as a boyfriend.

Cuddy: *I laugh* I know. But still.

House: Go wash your face.

Cuddy: I don't feel like it.

House: Why? Don't want me to see you makeupless?

Cuddy: Nope. Just lazy.

House: *I roll my eyes* Well your face is almost all black with your eye stuff.

Cuddy: Oh well. I'll wash it off in the morning.

House: Why not now?

Cuddy: I'm lazy.

House: *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back*

House: *I pull up your nightgown*

Cuddy: *I let you and roll on top of you and guide you into me and move at a quick pace*

House: *I pinch your nipple lightly*

Cuddy: *I moan approval*

House: *I pinch the other one a little harder*

Cuddy: *I kiss you moaning*

House: *I'm moaning and pinch your nipples again*

Cuddy: *I moan*

House: *I cum*

Cuddy: *I feel you and pull off of you kissing you*

House: *I frown* You didn't…

Cuddy: No.

House: Oh…

Cuddy: *I shrug* Doesn't matter.

House: Why not?

Cuddy: Because I can live without orgasams. Or I can do it myself.

House: But I want to be able to do that for you. *I frown*

Cuddy: *I sigh* We can work at it.

House: *I kiss you*

Cuddy: Not right now! I'm tired.

House: Sorry.

Cuddy: *I cuddle into you and fall asleep*

House: *I pet your hair*

Cuddy: *I wake up in the morning and go take a shower*

House: *The shower wakes me up and I go into the bathroom and pee*

Cuddy: *I go to get out and jump* God! What are you doing in here!

House: *I face you* I'm god now? And you look nice.

Cuddy: *I scowl at you* No I was surprised. And I'm soaking wet, naked, and not wearing makeup. I don't look nice. Go away.

House: You look nice anyways.

Cuddy: Go away. I need to get ready. *I dry off and put on my panties and bra*

House: But you look good. *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back and look at you* No, I don't. Go away.

House: *I grab your ass*

Cuddy: *I jump a little and roll my eyes at you* We have to go to work!

House: What's a few minutes.

Cuddy: It's me going to work frustrated. And late. I'm not going to have sex before work. And if I did we are waiting until you have sucsussfully made me orgasam.

House: *I frown* Sorry…

Cuddy: *I look at you* I don't care House. I'll still have sex with you. I just don't have much fun when we do. And I'm fine with that. Don't apologize.

House: I want you to enjoy yourself too.

Cuddy: We'll get there. *I kiss you* You're really a great kisser.

House: Thanks. But I want to be good in bed for you.

Cuddy: You're just so gentle in bed compared to how you are as a person. *I look at you* I really don't mind House. I'll survive.

House: I wouldn't want to spend too much time with someone bad in bed.

Cuddy: You aren't that bad. We really don't need to talk about this.

House: So I'm too nice in bed?

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* We don't need to talk about this.

House: We do.

Cuddy: Not now. *I kiss you* We can talk later.

House: *I kiss you back*

Cuddy: Go home. You need to get a change of clothes.

House: I love you.

Cuddy: Second date House.

House: We've known each other for like 20 years. If you didn't know by now you would never know.

Cuddy: Still. Only the second date House!

House: Not taking it back.

Cuddy: I'm not completely comfortable with that.

House: Oh well.

Cuddy: *I sigh* Fine. See you at work.

House: *I laugh and kiss you*

Cuddy: *I push you away* House go home.

House: See you at work. *I kiss you again*

Cuddy: *I pull away and do my makeup and get dressed*

House: Why can't you kiss me back?

Cuddy: I just don't want to.


	3. Chapter 3

House: Why not?

Cuddy: *I sigh and kiss you* Happy? Go home House.

House: Well why didn't you want to?

Cuddy: Because I'm almost ready for work and I can't smell like you and sex when I go in!

House: Sorry. See you later.

Cuddy: *I finish getting ready and put on perfume then go to work*

House: *I go to work in the same clothes not bothering to go home*

Thirteen: Why are you wearing the same clothes?

House: Why'd you notice?

Thirteen: Because I notice what people wear. Why are you wearing the same thing? Find someone desperate enough to sleep with you?

House: Yup. It was hot.

Thirteen: Know who it was?

House: Yup.

Thirteen: What's her name?

House: Lis… Laura.

Thirteen: Lislaura? Nope.

House: Laura.

Thirteen: You were going to say Lisa. Lisa Cuddy?

House: No. I just thought her name was Lisa but it's Laura.

Thirteen: Oh Ok. *I clearly don't believe you*

House: It was a one night stand. Do I really need to know her name?

Thirteen: So if I asked Cuddy she wouldn't know where you were?

House: Doubt it.

Thirteen: Ok. *I go to see Cuddy* Hey.

Cuddy: Hey. What's up? *I finish up what I was reading and look at you*

Thirteen: I saw House.

Cuddy: He's early. *I go back to what I was doing*

Thirteen: He's wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

Cuddy: What are you implying?

Thirteen: He started to say the woman's name was Lisa, then he tried to change it.

Cuddy: So?

Thirteen: Your name is Lisa.

Cuddy: It's a pretty common name Dr. Hadley.

Thirteen: But that he tried to change that…

Cuddy: *I look at you* What are you trying to say Remy? *I give you a warning look*

Thirteen: I'm saying that I think that you and House slept together last night. At your house to be specific.

Cuddy: *I sigh and go back to my work* Idiot.

Thirteen: I'm not an idiot!

Cuddy: I'm referring to House.

Thirteen: Did you sleep together?

Cuddy: *I shrug* He slept with me.

Thirteen: *I look at you funny* Why'd you phrase it that way?

Cuddy: Because that's what happened. Now I'm going back to work now.

Thirteen: Well yeah that's what happened, but why'd you say he slept with you rather than you slept together?

Cuddy: Doesn't matter. It's not your business.

Thirteen: Well? What was it? Is he bad in bed? Are you? Is he small?

Cuddy: If I respond will you leave?

Thirteen: Maybe.

Cuddy: Yes or no.

Thirteen: Depends.

Cuddy: *I sigh* We have different tastes in the bedroom.

Thirteen: Like what?

Cuddy: Leave! That is very inappropriate question.

Thirteen: Well what is it?

Cuddy: One of us is very caring and gentle and the other likes biting, pinches, whips, and handcuffs.

Thirteen: House likes that stuff?!

Cuddy: *I blush* Out.

Thirteen: *I look at you wide eyed* YOU like that stuff?!

Cuddy: Shut up.

Thirteen: I can't believe that. You're a hard-ass, but Whips?!

Cuddy: Get out of my office Dr. Remy Hadley.

Thirteen: Seriously, YOU bite, pinch, whip, handcuffs?

Cuddy: You don't need to know my sexual tendencies.

Thirteen: But they're very interesting and a little funny.

Cuddy: Shut up. And get out. If ANYONE hears about this I'll kill you.

Thirteen: Do you like doing it or like it being done to you?

Cuddy: Just leave.

Thirteen: Well?

Cuddy: To me.

Thirteen: *I look at you* Wow. That's…

Cuddy: I would suggest that you don't finish that sentence if I were you. *I look at you practically growling*

Thirteen: Well it is hot Cuddy.

Cuddy: Go away Dr. Hadley.

Thirteen: Sorry. *I go away*

Cuddy: Thank you. *I go back to work*

Thirteen: *I go back to work and smirk at house* Laura?

House: She admitted to it?!

Thirteen: Bad in bed?

House: *I frown* What'd she say?

Thirteen: Kind and gentle in bed? *Still smirking*

House: *I frown* Bitch. What else she say?

Thirteen: She likes biting, whips, handcuffs, pinching. Which is incredibly hot by the way.

House: She didn't tell me that until after. And she won't talk about it to help me improve. *I say defending myself*

Thirteen: You trying to say you were only gentle because you thought she liked it? Wouldn't her not moaning or cumming be a hint she didn't enjoy herself?

House: I don't want to go too far and hurt her. I have to work with her every day.

Thirteen: *I smile* You have feelings for her.

House: She's a bitch with a hot bod.

Cuddy: *I clear my throat* Really House? Be nice. And Thirteen I said not to tell anyone.

House: Well I'm not lying. You are a bitch. And you do have an extremely hot bod.

Cuddy: *I frown at you* Be nice.

House: Well?

Cuddy: *I frown obviously hurt* House. Please be nice.

House: *I look at you* I'm sorry. *I look back down*

Cuddy: *I look at you* Thank you. *I turn to Thirteen* I told you not to tell anyone!

Thirteen: He was there. He already knew. *I turn to House* How the hell did she get you to apologize? You can't not have feelings for her.

House: *I roll my eyes* She just controls my paychecks.

Cuddy: *I look at you really upset* Thirteen go away.

Thirteen: Are you about to cry?

Cuddy: No. *I say unconvincingly* Just leave.

Thirteen: House don't make her cry. *I say looking at him*

House: *I go back to work*

Cuddy: *I take a deep breath and walk out very close to tears* Screw you House. *I say softly*

House: *I look down conflicted* Cuddy. Wait.

Cuddy: *I turn to you* What? *I say icily*

House: Thirteen leave.

Thirteen: No.

House: Thirteen…

Cuddy: House what do you want?

House: *I sigh eyeing Thirteen* A word and you die. *I turn back to Cuddy* I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I love you. I'm an idiot.

Cuddy: You are an idiot. Don't do that to me. *I look at you still hurt* Do you not want people to know or something?

House: Do you? *I counter* We've said we hated each other for years!

Cuddy: The difference is I didn't mean it. *I glare at you*

House: Really because this is the second time I've said I love you today and you still haven't said it even once! I've known you 20 years Cuddy! If you can't say it now, how will you ever say it? *I look at you trying not to look as insecure as I feel and failing miserably*

Cuddy: *I open my mouth to respond and close it again not sure what to say*

House: That's what I thought. Go screw Cuddy. *I say hurt*

Cuddy: House… Please. *I look at you both hurt and desperate* Please don't do this to me.

House: I'm not letting myself get close to you! Not again!

Cuddy: Again?!

House: College. I fell in love with you and after we had sex you didn't talk to me for 10 years!

Cuddy: I thought it was a one night stand! A bad one at that! *I'm frowning at you*

House: *I look look hurt* I tried to talk to you and you wouldn't talk to me. I didn't even know why! I loved you! *I'm looking down* Get out.

Cuddy: I'm sorry House. I didn't know.

House: You did. *I go for my vicodin*

Cuddy: *I grab it out of your hand*

House: My leg hurts. *I hold out my hand*

Cuddy: No, your heart hurts. *I look at you* Are you breaking up with me?

House: Do you love me?

Cuddy: Yes.

House: Then why can't you say it.

Cuddy: *I kiss the top of your head* I love you.

House: *I grab the vicodin from your pocket and take a few*

Cuddy: *I sigh* Sneaky bastard!

House: *I pull you on my lap quickly and kiss you*

Cuddy: *I laugh and kiss you back*

House: *I skim my hand up your thigh*

Cuddy: *I grab your hand* House we aren't alone!

Thirteen: *I'm watching you both smiling*

House: What?

Thirteen: I just made $500.

Cuddy: What?

Thirteen: I made $500. There was a bet on when you two would hook up. I was closest.

House: You guessed college?!

Thirteen: No. I guessed October.

House: It's November.

Thirteen: Closer to October than January, which was the next best guess.

House: *I roll my eyes* Go away Thirteen.

Thirteen: I believe Cuddy is against having sex in the hospital. *I walk out*

House: *I run my hand over her breast*

Cuddy: *I sigh* Not now.

House: *I pull your hair lightly*

Cuddy: *I look at you* Hey…

House: I thought you liked it rough.

Cuddy: Not my hair.

House: Sorry. *I kiss your neck and pull your shirt down a little and suck on your nipple then bite it lightly again*

Cuddy: *I moan lightly* House…

House: *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back and fix my shirt*

House: *I pull it back down and do the same to the other nipple*

Cuddy: *I moan again* House! We can't. We're at work.

House: *I caress your breasts and pinch them lightly too*

Cuddy: *I moan* Stop that!

House: *I pinch a little harder*

Cuddy: *I gasp* House!

House: *I smile and slip a hand into your very wet panties*

Cuddy: *I look at you* House… We really shouldn't… *I jump as you pinch me* Oh!

House: *I laugh and do it again*

Cuddy: *I kiss you*

House: *I kiss you back biting your bottom lip as I pull back*

Cuddy: Do it aGAIn! *I stress GAI as you pinch me again*

House: *I kiss you biting your lip again*

Cuddy: *I smile*

House: *I push your skirt up and put you on my desk and go between your legs*

Cuddy: *I stop you* I don't like oral.

House: Aw come on.

Cuddy: *I look at you* Don't. *I gasp as you do it anyways* House!

House: *I bite your lip*

Cuddy:*I jump and moan giving up*

House: *I smile and lick over your clit putting a little pressure on it*

Cuddy: *I moan again* God House!

House: *I smile and do it again then start to finger you as well putting pressure on you then pinch you a little*

Cuddy: *I moan and pull you up to me* I want you in me.

House: *I laugh* So this is better?

Cuddy: 3,000,000 times better! Please?


	4. Chapter 4

House: *I laugh and pull you off the desk then bend you over it pushing you down*

Cuddy: *I moan* I need you in me now.

House: *I pull off my pants and start to fuck you hard and fast*

Cuddy: *I moan loudly*

House: *I slap your ass*

Cuddy: Yes! *I moan*

Chase: The pa… *I freeze* You should lock the door when you do that. *I walk out smiling*

Cuddy: *I jump away blushing* Uh… Doctor Chase… *I fix my panties and skirt*

House: *I laugh* Cuddy.

Cuddy: It wasn't funny House!

House: It was. *I fix my pants* It's not like he could see anything. You were still wearing clothes.

Cuddy: *I frown* Still!

House: *I kiss your hand* I love you.

Cuddy: You do learn fast. *I blush* Come over tonight.

House: *I smile* That good?

Cuddy: Not the best I've ever had, but way better than before.

House: Way better than before. *I'm smiling*

Cuddy: *I smile back* Yeah.

House: *I look proud* See you tonight.

Cuddy: I should probably go talk to Chase…

House: Or don't.

Cuddy: *I look at you shocked* He walked in on us having sex during work! I have to go talk to him!

House: Have fun. *I grab your ass and squeeze hard*

Cuddy: *I yelp* House!

House: *I let go* I'm sorry, was that too hard?

Cuddy: No… But I'm not having sex again, until tonight.

House: *I laugh* See you tonight then. *I grab your ass again*

Cuddy: *I lean into it*

House: *I smile and kiss your neck sucking and biting*

Cuddy: *I moan lightly* I swear to god House if you give me a hickey…

House: What's going to happen if I do that?

Cuddy: I'll just have to hurt you.

House: *I roll my eyes* You like being hurt. Not hurting people.

Cuddy: I don't love you.

House: *I drop my hand*

Cuddy: Can't hurt you? *I smirk*

House: *I pin you to the wall roughly* Lisa Marie Cuddy if you EVER do that to me again!

Cuddy: *I look at you wide eyed and a little scared* House you're hurting me.

House: I thought you liked that. *I say obviously not caring*

Cuddy: House your scaring me. Please stop.

House: *I let go* Don't fucking mess with my fucking emotions Cuddy. *I go sit down mad*

Cuddy: *I frown* I'm sorry House. I didn't realize it would hurt you so bad. I just wanted to get you to drop my ass. And stop giving me a hickey.

House: *I don't respond*

Cuddy: I'm sorry. *I look at you* I won't do it again.

House: Go away Cuddy.

Cuddy: *I look down* Do you still want to come over?

House: If I show up then yes, if I don't then no.

Cuddy: Ok. *I frown and walk out mad at myself*

House: *I do my work trying to act like I don't care*

Cuddy: *I go into the other room* Dr. Chase?

Chase: Yeah? *I look at you* Wait, are you crying Dr. Cuddy?

Cuddy: I don't think so… *I feel under my eyes* Oh… I guess I am. Anyways, I need to talk to you in private.

Chase: Why are you crying? Are you ok? *I say walking out with you*

Cuddy: I'm fine. I didn't even realize I was. But about what you saw…

Chase: What did I see? I didn't see anything. I walked in on you giving House a new file.

Cuddy: *I sigh in relief* Thank you Chase.

Chase: Did he hurt you? *I wipe your eyes off* You're still crying.

Cuddy: Oh. No. I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. *I look down and wipe my eyes off again trying to stop crying*

Chase: Then why are you crying? *I look at you concerned*

Cuddy: You've been spending way too much time with Cameron. *I smile halfheartedly* I'm fine. I just did something and now I really regret it.

Chase: You mean what you were doing when I walked in?

Cuddy: Not really. Doesn't matter. It's not your business.

Chase: I won't tell.

Cuddy: Well I still don't want to talk about it.

Chase: *I give you a hug* I hope whatever it is works out.

Cuddy: Me too. Thank you Chase. You can go now if you'd like. *I go to my office and work then go home hoping House comes over, even if we don't talk or even come in.

House: *I sit in front of her house indecisively and then drive away not wanting to have to face you*

Cuddy: *I hear the motorcycle and look out the window and see you driving away and sit on my couch mad at myself for hurting you so deeply*

House: *I go home and drink myself to sleep*

Cuddy: *I go to bed late at night*

House: *I go to work in the morning hungover*

Cuddy: *I notice and pull you into my office*

House: *I frown* What?

Cuddy: You're hungover.

House: Yeah that's what happens after you get drunk.

Cuddy: What did you do?

House: I got drunk. I just told you.

Cuddy: *I sigh* Not what I mean.

House: I went home, I took some vicodin, drank some scotch, had a hooker, and passed out.

Cuddy: *I look down* Hooker?

House: *I don't respond*

Cuddy: So you had sex with someone else?

House: What? I thought you didn't want to be exclusive anyways. That was me. Well I changed my mind.

Cuddy: Yeah, fine. *I try not to let you know it hurt me to think about you with another woman*

House: Feels good doesn't it? *I say meanly*

Cuddy: Are you lying?

House: Do you want me to be?

Cuddy: I don't care. But you're trying to hurt me like I hurt you. I can tell.

House: You do care. I can read you.

Cuddy: *I frown at you* Fine. It hurts me to think you wouldn't be faithful to me. Happy?

House: I just wanted to know that you cared about me.

Cuddy: Well now I'm mad at you. So congratulations House. I care.

House: I didn't sleep with anyone. I took vicodin drank scotch and passed out.

Cuddy: Well I'm still mad at you. I didn't mean to cross a line. You did. And that pisses me off House!

House: Yeah, well you're mad at me all the time.

Cuddy: Not this way.

House: Well now we're even.

Cuddy: No. We aren't. I did it teasingly, to pull on your heart a little. You did it to hurt me hard, maybe even get me to cry.

House: The effects were the same.

Cuddy: That doesn't make it ok House! *I sigh* I know you drove by my house yesterday. Why did you not come in? Or at least knock on the door?

House: I didn't drive by.

Cuddy: How many cripples ride a motorcycle around princeton House?

House: Fine I drove by. I just decided not to go in. I didn't want to see you.

Cuddy: I'm sorry for what I did. I should have known better.

House: You're right you should have.

Cuddy: But you still shouldn't have said that to me. You _knew_ it would hurt me. And that's not acceptable.

House: You're right. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to hurt you.

Cuddy: Thank you.

House: See you tonight?

Cuddy: No.

House: Are you breaking up with me?

Cuddy: No. I just don't want to see you tonight.

House: Are you sure?

Cuddy: Yes.

House: Ok. Kiss and make up?

Cuddy: No.

House: Please? You said you liked to kiss.

Cuddy: Not when someone just tried to hurt me!

House: I just wanted to get you back!

Cuddy: Well too bad. Go to work House. *I read my papers*

House: As soon as you give me a kiss.

Cuddy: I'm not kissing you. *I frown*

House: *I get closer to you* Please? Just one kiss.

Cuddy: No. *I push you away*

House: *I get closer again and kiss your head* Please?

Cuddy: No.

House: Kiss me please?

Cuddy: I said no.

House: *I kiss you anyways*

Cuddy: *I push you away* House I said no! *I glare at you* Don't touch me when I don't want to be touched!

House: You said no but your eyes say yes.

Cuddy: No my eyes say get the fuck out before I punch you in the face.

House: *I walk out*

Cuddy: *I frown and go back to work*

House: *I go to my office and fall asleep*

Cuddy: *I go up there after I calm down to give you a case* Here.

House: No thanks.

Cuddy: You're taking the damn case. *I look at you pissed off still and hand you the case again which I chose knowing that you'd hate it*

House: You chose it just to torture me!

Cuddy: Yes. *I put it on your desk* Don't fuck with me. I control your ass. *I walk away*

House: *I look a little turned on* You can't control me.

Cuddy: *I turn on a dime* You're fired.

House: No I'm not. *I say enjoying this*

Cuddy: Yes you are.

House: Oh ok. *I get up and walk past you*

Cuddy: Goodbye House. It was nice knowing you.

House: *I stop in my tracks* Knowing? But we're dating.

Cuddy: If you can't listen to me why would I continue dating you?

House: *I frown* Fine. *I walk away*

Cuddy: *I grab your arm* You would rather leave me than listen to me?

House: *I look at you* I love you, but I love control more.

Cuddy: *I frown and drop your arm* Go.

House: Cuddy.

Cuddy: *I try not to cry and walk away* Bye House.

House: No. *I grab your arm* Please. Please. Don't leave!

Cuddy: Let go of me House.

House: No.

Cuddy: House! Let me go. *I whisper* I don't want to cry in front of you.

House: *I hug you* What did I do this time?

Cuddy: *I push you away* You love your precious control more than me!

House: I'm sorry Cuddy. *I hug you again* I love you.

Cuddy: I know. But not as much as control. *I walk away*

House: *I pull you back* I love you 3 gazillion times more than control. I lied.

Cuddy: *I melt into you* I love you. And I hate you. But I love you more.

House: *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back*

House: *I push you outside to the balcony locking the door behind me*

Cuddy: Wilsons door…

House: He knows better.

Cuddy: *I nod nervously* If he catches us I'm killing you.

House: That's ok there'd be a witness.

Cuddy: *I laugh* I love you.

House: I love you too. *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back*

House: *I slap your ass kind of hard and smile when you moan*

Cuddy: *I unbutton your shirt quickly and pull it off and the shirt underneath it*

House: *I laugh and pull off your shirt popping the top button off on accident*

Cuddy: *I sigh* House now people will know. *I say only a little worried about it*

House: Lettum. *I pull off your bra*

Cuddy: *I smile* As long as it means you'll be not so nice. *I push you onto the bench*

House: I can be not so nice. *I take my cane and hit the back of your knees making you fall onto the ground then get ontop of you kissing your neck*

Cuddy: *I laugh a little* Hey! You could've hurt me!

House: *I roll my eyes* Want a vicodin?

Cuddy: *I frown at you* You're an addict. *I take them and throw the bottle over the edge of the ledge into Wilsons balcony* You shouldn't take vicodin.

House: Hey! *I frown at you pinning you to the ground and kiss your neck*

Cuddy: *I smile* I regret nothing.

House: What if I collapse on top of you because my leg gives out?

Cuddy: Then I guess I'd be stuck unless or until you get up.

House: Hands and knees. *I get off you* Now.

Cuddy: *I look at you* And what if I don't?

House: Then I'll just have to get dressed and tell everyone what we were doing.

Cuddy: *I get on my hands and knees quickly* You wouldn't!

House: *I smirk* Oh I would. *I smack your ass*

Cuddy: *I jump a little and moan* Oh god!

House: *I smirk* I know. I'm quite godly. *I smack you again*

Cuddy: *I moan and roll my eyes* No you're an ass.

House: No this is. *I pinch your ass*

Cuddy: *I jump and let out a sigh*


	5. Chapter 5

House: *I laugh and kiss your shoulder and bite it a little*

Cuddy: *I moan and flip onto my back*

House: No.

Cuddy: You don't tell me what to do.

House: Well I'll just have to punish you.

Cuddy: Do your worst.

House: Ok. *I look up above the wall* Wilson? *I yell*

Cuddy: *I look at you wide eyed and struggle to dress myself* You didn't just do that!

Wilson: *I come out* What do you want House?

Cuddy: *I scoot against the wall still mostly naked with my shirt on the wall between your offices hoping you don't see me*

Wilson: Why is there a womans shirt on your wall? *I pick it up and look at it* I've seen this before.

House: Can you give me my vicodin?

Cuddy: *I slap your leg*

Wilson: Yes. *I pick it up* Who's is this? Thirteen?

House: It's Cuddys.

Cuddy: *I kick you*

House: *I wince* Vicodin.

Wilson: Cuddy? *I look over the wall and hand you your shirt laughing* Really?

Cuddy: *I blush and grab the shirt and put it on and mutter* Thanks.

Wilson: *I look between you two* How long?

Cuddy: *I look down blushing* House you broke my shirt!

House: We already knew that.

Cuddy: But I didn't care when I was turned on.

House: *I laugh* So you aren't now?

Cuddy: You called out your best friend!

Wilson: Why did you do that?

House: She wouldn't listen to me.

Wilson: So?

House: I would've hit her but she'd like it.

Cuddy: *If looks could kill you'd be dead* Gregory House! I swear to god I am going to kill you! *I'm blushing as I glare at you*

Wilson: He was serious? *I try not to laugh*

Cuddy: *I don't respond*

Wilson: You like it when he hits you Cuddy?

Cuddy: *I fix my skirt* House if anyone comments on my shirt I'll kill you.

Wilson: Cuddy you didn't answer me. Although if you do it explains why you put up with him.

Cuddy: You do NOT need to know my turn ons Wilson.

Wilson: *I look at you* So it is. That's a little messed up.

Cuddy: Yeah? Well I'm a little messed up. *I frown at you*

Wilson: No you aren't.

House: You've served your purpose. You can leave now.

Wilson: You know you're not messed up, right Cuddy?

Cuddy: Well you can't call the things I do messed up and not me.

Wilson: Sure I can.

Cuddy: Well either what I do or don't find sexy isn't messed up or I am. It's one or the other.

Wilson: It's both. Finding it sexy for someone to hurt you is messed up. But you aren't messed up.

Cuddy: Yeah ok. Bye. House I'm going to kill you for calling him. But I want to make sure you know ALL the reasons I'm killing you before I do it. And Wilson if you tell ANYONE about me and House or how I like my partners I'll kill you too.

Wilson: *I laugh* Yeah ok. One question. If you like it rough how do you never come to work… sore?

Cuddy: Motrin.

Wilson: You're crazy.

Cuddy: Crazy is as crazy does. *I shrug* And it's only like that when I trust my partner that intimately. It's not like I'd let a stranger do something so dangerous to me. And I've never been hurt more than some bruises before anyways. I'm careful.

Wilson: Yeah, until the day someone does hurt you.

Cuddy: Awww is Wilson worried about me?

Wilson: Yes. *I look at you* I do care about you. As a friend. And friends don't let friends hurt themselves. You know that saying?

Cuddy: It's friends don't let friends drink and drive. Friends don't let friends do drugs. And you only listen to one of those two!

Wilson: Well I gave up on House.

Cuddy: Give up on me. *I look at you* I'm fine. I'm not hurt. I trust House. And I like whips and biting and pinching and bondage! I'm not hurting myself.

Wilson: *I gape at you* Cuddy that's weird. And ew. We're friends. That's a bit graphic.

Cuddy: *I shrug* So is me topless but you saw that.

Wilson: Not on purpose!

Cuddy: What? Are you afraid of the naked female form Wilson?

Wilson: Yours! Especially when it's yours being abused! Why do you like it when people hurt you?

Cuddy: *I shrug* It feels good.

Wilson: My two closest friends, the match made in hell.

Cuddy: *I laugh* Damn right. *I kiss House*

Wilson: *I roll my eyes* Get a room!

Cuddy: We got a balcony.

Wilson: Not a room.

Cuddy: *I laugh* Oh well. *I kiss House again*

Wilson: *I laugh at you* You won't do anything while I'm out here.

Cuddy: Sure I will. *I start to take off my top*

Wilson: Yeah right. *I laugh*

Cuddy: *I throw it at you* Go away.

Wilson: Nope. *I give it back* Nice bra by the way.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* House.

House: What? *I try not to laugh enjoying this*

Cuddy: Touch me.

House: Not getting into this.

Cuddy: Please?

House: *I kiss you* Not in front of Wilson.

Cuddy: Wilson go away.

Wilson: *I laugh* Get a room. *I go inside* Have fun.

Cuddy: Thank you. *I put on my shirt* See you tonight.

House: Hey! Now Wilson's gone!

Cuddy: I didn't want him out here in the first time! *I bite my lip* We were having fun though...

House: Yes we were. *I kiss you again*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back* Not now House. *I make sure I'm dressed properly and hop over the balcony* I'm leaving through Wilson's office. I don't want people to know we're having sex at work. Or at home.

House: Why not? You ashamed?

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* See you tonight House.

House: You didn't answer me.

Cuddy: I know. *I walk into the office*

House: *I follow you* Cuddy are you ashamed of having sex with me? *I grab your arm*

Wilson: *I sigh* Do you have no boundries House? I don't need to know this.

Cuddy: Sorry Wilson. House I'm not talking about this.

House: You are?

Cuddy: *I shake my head and go to my office*

House: *I stop you pulling your arm* Cuddy answer me!

Cuddy: *I cry out* House that hurt! Let the me go!

House: I thought you liked the pain. Just answer me.

Wilson: House let her go! *I look at him shocked*

House: Are you ashamed to sleep with me Cuddy?

Cuddy: *I pull my arm away from you rubbing it* Stop saying that House. *I look hurt* I didn't tell you that so that you could feel alright about hurting me when I don't want you too! I shouldn't have told you. It was a mistake and it won't happen again. *I go to walk away*

House: *I grab your arm again* Cuddy, you still haven't answered me.

Cuddy: *I glare at you* Let me go. I'm not giving you the satisfaction of answering that.

House: Then I'm not letting you go. *I tighten my grip trying to hurt you just a little, enough to make you respond*

Cuddy: *I take a sharp breath and try not to let you see you're hurting me knowing that's what you want*

House: *I tighten a little more*

Cuddy: *My eyes start to tear up involuntarily*

House: Are you ashamed of having sex with me? *I tighten my grip even more*

Cuddy: *I give up* House if you don't let you you're going to end up breaking my wrist. *I say trying not to cry* Please let go.

House: No.

Cuddy: *I kick you in the balls and you drop* I'm sorry House, but you wouldn't let go. *I rub my wrist* I'll go get you some ice. *I go get some ice*

Wilson: *I sigh looking down at you* You're such an asshole!

House: What, no pity? I was just kicked in the balls!

Wilson: You were hurting Cuddy! She doesn't deserve that! She's been nothing but nice to you and you go and almost break her wrist forcing her to kick you! She was almost crying before she'd even tell you to stop! She didn't want to. You're such a fucking asshole! You don't deserve someone as good as her!

House: You like her? *I go to get up intimidatingly and find it's too painful to move out of the fetal position*

Wilson: *I look at you* You're pathetic.

House: That's not what I asked.

Wilson: I'm not an ass. I'm not going to date her. I know she likes you more anyways. But you need to stop treating her like shit House! *I help you onto the couch*

Cuddy: *I almost drop the ice hearing Wilson* You like me?

Wilson: Where'd you get an idea like that?

Cuddy: From your mouth.

Wilson: Oh. What'd you here?

Cuddy: I know she likes you more anyways. Which brings me back to you like me?

Wilson: *I look down* Yeah. *I take the ice from you and give it to House and see your wrist is really swollen and bruised and grab your hand and arm to look at it* Are you sure he didn't break it?

Cuddy: I'm fine. It doesn't really hurt that much. *I turn and walk away*

Wilson: *I follow you* Were you just saying that for Houses benefit? *I ask when we're out of his hearing range*

Cuddy: *I nod* I think it's sprained if it's not broken. I'll tell you when I get it checked out.

Wilson: You're getting it checked out now.

Cuddy: I have work to do.

Wilson: You're not fighting me on this Cuddy. You're putting your health above the hospital. Got it?

Cuddy: *I sigh* Fine. I'll be in exam room 5 and call you in on consult.

Wilson: Ok. If you don't do it within a half an hour I'm coming in anyways.

Cuddy: Fine. Just don't tell anyone. *I go and call you as soon as I can*

Wilson: *I look at it and frown* It is definitely broken. You should press charges on him.

Cuddy: No! I don't want too. I can handle him.

Wilson: *I sigh and shake my head* If someone came in because their boyfriend broke a bone what would you tell them to do?

Cuddy: *I sigh* It's not like that. House is House. I knew what I was getting into.

Wilson: Cuddy pretend a patient just said that extremely stupid thing you just said.

Cuddy: *I look down* I'd say they didn't deserve to be treated that way. But legally I can't make them do anything they don't want to.

Wilson: *I sigh* You shouldn't let him treat you that way.

Cuddy: You do realize I kicked him hard enough where he's still in the fetal position right? I can handle him.

Wilson: You shouldn't have too.

Cuddy: I love him. *I sigh* Just put a cast on it. And leave us alone, please. *I look at you*

Wilson: *I put a cast on you* You shouldn't love him. If he loved you he wouldn't have hurt you!

Cuddy: *I frown at you* He loves me. He just… He wanted me to answer him.

Wilson: And he should have respected that you didn't!

Cuddy: I know. *I sigh* But I love him. And I don't think he'll do it again anyways.

Wilson: What is the number one reason that people stay in abusive relationships?

Cuddy: Great sex?

Wilson: *I roll my eyes* No. Love. And they don't think the abuser will do it again.

Cuddy: *I sigh* I'm not in an abusive relationship.

Wilson: Cuddy he broke your wrist!

Cuddy: I can handle myself. And I'm the one who let it get so far. I can outrun him if I had felt like I needed too. *I frown* Thank you for putting a cast on my wrist.

Wilson: You are literally being the model for a women in an abusive relationship! *I shake my head* I don't want you to get hurt.

Cuddy: I won't. I'll be fine. This is House we're talking about.

Wilson: That's my point! It's House! What do you even see in him Cuddy?

Cuddy: He can be sweet sometimes. And he loves me. And I love him. *I sigh* I need him in my life.

Wilson: It's not the first time he's hurt you.

Cuddy: I wanted him to the other time. And he was careful. *I'm blushing* It felt good.

Wilson: *I roll my eyes* Just be careful.

Cuddy: I trust him.

Wilson: He's always going behind your back!

Cuddy: Not in our relationship. I trust him there not in the workplace.

Wilson: Just don't get hurt. *I walk out worried about you*

Cuddy: I won't. *I go to my office hoping no one notices the cast*

Jane: What's with the cast? What happened Dr. Cuddy?

Cuddy: *I sigh* I fell and broke my wrist.

Jane: Oh. Feel better soon.

Cuddy: I will. Thank you. *I go into my office and get some work done*

House: *When I can move I go down to your office* Cuddy?

Cuddy: *I look up then go back to my work*

House: *I close the door and sit across from you silently*

Cuddy: You broke my wrist. *I say quietly*

House: *I look at it* Who did the cast?

Cuddy: *I frown* Wilson.

House: Oh. What are you saying happened?

Cuddy: *I go back to doing my work*

House: Cuddy. What are you saying happened? Are you telling the truth or saying something?

Cuddy: Why should I tell you?

House: So that I know if you're pressing charges, if I should expect to be going to jail or not.

Cuddy: I fell and broke my wrist. Go away House. *I frown at you*

House: You should press charges. *I frown*

Cuddy: You should go screw before I do! *I look down* Sorry. *I take a deep breath and try to act calm*

House: How mad are you?

Cuddy: Have you ever done something like that to someone else?

House: No. I've never hurt Stacy seems that's what you're asking.

Cuddy: Have you ever hurt anyone you've dated?

House: No. Only you.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuddy: *I nod* Ok.

House: What are you thinking Cuddy?

Cuddy: *I ignore you going back to work*

House: Cuddy?

Cuddy: Oh you're still here? *I say sarcastically* I'm thinking you should leave House.

House: I'm sure you are but what else are you thinking?

Cuddy: I'm thinking I have to get this done by tomorrow morning and you're sitting here talking to me about something I don't want to talk about.

House: Fine. I'll go. But please just tell me you aren't ashamed that you've slept with me.

Cuddy: We both know I'm not going to say anything more about this. Get out House.

House: Cuddy I really want to know.

Cuddy: And I want to be able to move my wrist! Get out House. *I frown at you*

House: *I frown and look down* I didn't mean to break your wrist.

Cuddy: Yeah, well you did. And you haven't even… *I stop*

House: Haven't even what? Done it to someone else?

Cuddy: No. But if you can't figure it out it's not worth it. Go away.

House: What do you want? I'll do anything!

Cuddy: I can't even get you to let go!

House: *I frown* I didn't mean to hurt you.

Cuddy: Yes you did. You had malice in your eyes House. You wanted to see me wince. Maybe even cry. Why did you want me to cry House?

House: I didn't. I don't want to hurt you.

Cuddy: You did. And I want to know why.

House: I wanted to feel stronger than you. I know I failed. I can't believe I broke your wrist and you still didn't cry! How do you keep pain in that well?

Cuddy: You wanted me to cry. I will NOT cry when you want me too. I don't care if you break every bone in my body. It's called determination. You are not stronger than me House. It's pretty low to try to hurt someone you think is weaker than you. Someone who loves you. *I frown* Or did.

House: *I take a sharp breath* Did?

Cuddy: I don't know anymore House. I do love you, but you hurt me. You aren't even sorry about it and I'm still covering your ass! Get out House.

House: *I get up to hug you*

Cuddy: *I jump away from you*

House: *I look down* I was just going to give you a hug.

Cuddy: I don't want you to touch me at all.

House: Ok. *I frown* What can I do to make you not hate me?

Cuddy: I don't hate you. I'm really mad at you. There's a difference.

House: Oh. *I look down*

Cuddy: Go work House. You have clinic duty.

House: *I leave upset with myself for hurting you*

Cuddy: *I go back to work upset you didn't apologize to me*

House: *I work overtime in the clinic trying to make you happy*

Cuddy: *I notice and go out* House your clinic time is over.

House: I know.

Cuddy: You can leave then.

House: I know.

Cuddy: What are you doing then?

House: I'm trying to be nice.

Cuddy: Why?

House: Because I hurt you and I don't want you to be mad at me for it.

Cuddy: Oh. *I sigh* House you don't have to do that.

House: Yes I do. Unless you forgive me.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* You tried.

House: *I frown and look down* Please forgive me.

Cuddy: *I walk away*

House: *I watch you go*

Cuddy: *I go to my office and take another pain pill as the instructions tell me too and then go home and take a nap*

House: *I go to Wilsons house*

Wilson: *I see you and frown* You have your own house House!

House: *I look at you obviously upset* I hurt her.

Wilson: *I frown at you* Really? I don't think she knows that House maybe you should go tell her.

House: I hurt her Wilson. *I look down* I wanted to hurt her.

Wilson: Why? *I sit down across from you*

House: I don't know. It was stupid.

Wilson: You're right, it was stupid. Why'd you do it?

House: *I look down* I wanted to feel stronger than her. I broke her wrist and she didn't even cry! *I frown* I hurt her.

Wilson: You deserved the kick she gave you and another one. And she should have pressed charges for assault!

House: I know. *I look at you and you can tell I'd been crying*

Wilson: You really care that you did this to her.

House: Yes.

Wilson: Did you tell her that?

House: She doesn't care. She wants something but I don't know what. I even did extra clinic duty!

Wilson: Did you try apologizing?

House: That doesn't do anything though!

Wilson: House if you want her not to be as mad at her you should apologize.

House: How?

Wilson: Truthfully!

House: Not what I mean. I mean what do I say?

Wilson: What do you want her to know?

House: I don't know why I did it and I won't do it again.

Wilson: How do you feel about it?

House: I feel like I was being an ass.

Wilson: You were crying. Tell her that you were really upset with yourself.

House: How do I tell her all that stuff without sounding like a whimp?

Wilson: *I roll my eyes* You don't sound like a whimp.

House: Yeah you do. You just always sound like one so you're used to it.

Wilson: *I frown* House I'm trying to help you.

House: Yeah. *I get up* I'll go try it. But if she's still mad at me I'm coming back over here.

Wilson: Yeah I figured.

House: *I go to Cuddy's house and knock nervously*

Cuddy: *I look out the window and see you and turn off the porch light and go back to my room*

House: *I sigh* Cuddy please come open the door! I won't even come in if you don't want me to.

Cuddy: *I ignore you and go to sleep*

House: *I go to your bedroom window and tap on it*

Cuddy: *I wake up and see you* House I'm tired. You can't have whatever crazy thing that needs my approval you just came up with.

House: It's only 9!

Cuddy: I'm on codeine for my wrist. It makes me sleepy.

House: Oh. Codeine is addictive.

Cuddy: I know. I'm a doctor two. And I'm not an addict. You are and you rely on me and Wilson to supply your vicodin. So don't say stupid things like it's addictive.

House: You aren't an addict, but you could become one.

Cuddy: *I sigh* House what do you want?

House: I… Let me in? Or just come over to the window?

Cuddy: No.

House: *I frown and take a deep breath* I'm sorry Cuddy. I shouldn't have hurt you. I was being an ass and it won't happen again. I feel terrible about hurting you like that.

Cuddy: *I get up and look at you* Really?

House: Look at my face. Closer I mean.

Cuddy: *I turn on the light* You've been crying.

House: *I nod* I felt really bad about hurting you. I shouldn't have done it.

Cuddy: *I sigh* Thank you House. It means a lot to me that you just said that.

House: But…

Cuddy: But I'm tired, my wrist hurts and you just accused me of being addicted to the pain meds I'm on because of you. Go home.

House: *I try not to laugh* You hear yourself?

Cuddy: What?

House: You're me only girly!

Cuddy: *I sigh* Explain.

House: I'm always tired, my leg always hurts, and you accuse me of being on a pain med I'm on because of you and Stacy.

Cuddy: *I look down* You still blame me for that? And you are addicted to vicodin. But it helps you function which is why you can keep being on it!

House: It's still you who waited until I was in a medically induced coma to ask my medical proxy to do an surgery I already said no too!

Cuddy: It saved your life. Neither of us could bear to think of loosing you.

House: *I frown* We don't have to get into this.

Cuddy: I wouldn't have done it if I thought there was another way. You were doing it to get me to cry!

House: I know. And that's why I'm sorry. If I was in your position I would have done the same thing, but that doesn't make it less of your fault.

Cuddy: *I frown* Go home House.

House: Did I say something that hurt your feelings?

Cuddy: *I sigh* I said go away House.

House: Did I? I want to know so that I can stop.

Cuddy: Fine. I am ashamed to have had sex with you, I was thinking maybe if you've only done it to me I bring out the worst in you and somehow it was my fault, then after you said you still blamed me that might be why you did it to me, and yes blaming me hurt my feelings, and comparing it to what you would do hurt more. I don't want to be like you House, you don't care about people. *I let out a big breath* And go away.

House: I… That's not true.

Cuddy: What part? It's all true House.

House: *I look at you then look down* I care about you.

Cuddy: You hate me. *I look at you* You're good at hiding some emotions, but hate is not one of them.

House: I don't hate you.

Cuddy: You blame me for the leg. And sometimes when it acts up and I go to help you you'll just sit there and glare at me with pure hatred. You can't forgive me for what I did. *I lie down and roll over on my stomach*

House: I love you Cuddy. *I turn and walk away without another word*

Cuddy: *I turn off the light and go to sleep*

House: *I go to Wilsons place again and sit on his couch*

Wilson: *I come out with a bat and drop it seeing you* God House, knock much?

House: She thinks I hate her.

Wilson: Did you tell her you don't?

House: She didn't believe me.

Wilson: Well I can see why she wouldn't think someone who broke her wrist loves her.

House: That's not why.

Wilson: Well there are lots of reasons someone wouldn't think you love them.

House: Because I blame her for my leg.

Wilson: She saved your life House!

House: You don't know that. I don't know that.

Wilson: She made the right call House. You would have done the same exact thing damned the consequences.

House: She thinks I hate her. Apparently sometimes when I look at her she sees hate.

Wilson: When your leg is acting up right?

House: Yeah.

Wilson: You are especially assish then, especially to her.

House: Hatred though?

Wilson: Yes.

House: Oh… I didn't realize that.

Wilson: You should let her sleep then talk to her in the morning. Stay here. The spare bed is made.

House: Ok, but only because it's easier on my leg.

Wilson: Ok. Goodnight House. *I go to bed*

House: *I sleep the night then go to Cuddy's house in the morning* Goodmorning.

Cuddy: *I let you in hesitantly* Behave.

House: Ok. *I look at you* Can I kiss you?

Cuddy: Uh…

House: *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I push you back* I didn't say yes!

House: Sorry. *I stand back a few steps* Are you ok?

Cuddy: I'm fine. It'll heal. And I'm not addicted to pain meds.

House: I know. I'm sorry. I was just worried.

Cuddy: You should have thought about that before you broke my wrist! *I frown at you*

House: *I look down* I never really noticed how badly I treated you when my leg acts up. I was informed that I'm the worst to you. I never realized that. I'm sorry.

Cuddy: I can handle you treating me like shit. But I can't handle you hurting me when I don't want you too or badly, or you hating me.

House: I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I was being an asshole and I will never do it again.

Cuddy: *I kiss your cheek* I love you.

House: *I smile* I love you too. *I go to your kitchen and open the fridge*

Cuddy: Couldn't eat at your own house?

House: I'm making you breakfast.

Cuddy: I already ate.

House: Oh. *I frown and close the fridge* Oh well. Movie?

Cuddy: Uh… Depends. What movie?

House: What do you want to watch?

Cuddy: The Notebook.

House: *I wince* Ok… Do you have it?

Cuddy: You're really determined to make this a good day.

House: Yeah. *I kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back*

House: *I pick you up*

Cuddy: *I laugh* Don't drop me.

House: *I smirk* Have fai… *I wince and put you down* My leg won't let me.

Cuddy: I figured. *I smile and hold your hand* Where were you going?

House: Couch.

Cuddy: Ok. *I walk with you*

House: *I sit down and pat next to me*

Cuddy: The movies not in yet.

House: Do you really want to watch a movie?

Cuddy: You recommend a movie!

House: We can if you want. But kissing is more fun isn't it?

Cuddy: It is. *I laugh and sit next to you leaning in to kiss you*

House: *I kiss you back*

Cuddy: *We kiss for a while*

House: *I try to pull off your top*

Cuddy: *I swat you away playfully but don't stop kissing you*

House: *I try again a few minutes later*

Cuddy: *I grab your hand and hold it preventing it from pulling off my shirt hoping you'd get it*

House: *I just try with the other hand*

Cuddy: *I frown and let go of your hand and scoot to the other end of the couch* Can't you just be happy with kissing? I'm not in the mood. *I get up and get myself a glass of wine*

House: Wine, this early?

Cuddy: I don't have work today or tomorrow and I'm not getting drunk, it's just one glass.


	7. Chapter 7

House: It's not even 10!

Cuddy: It's my body, my wine, my decision House.

House: Ok. *I frown* I thought bad habits were my thing.

Cuddy: They are. One glass of red wine is no big deal. I'm over drinking age. *I frown at you* Drop it House.

House: Ok. *I look turn on the T.V.*

Cuddy: *I see you going for on demand* What are you putting on? Make sure you ask before you buy or rent anything.

House: Ok. *I put on a porno*

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* I'm not putting any of my money towards pornography. You may not buy or rent it.

House: *I press ok anyways*

Cuddy: You're an idiot. *I grab the remote and turn it off* We aren't watching it.

House: Why not?

Cuddy: Because I don't want to watch porn.

House: *I laugh* Fine. You could be in one you know. Sexy doctor.

Cuddy: *I look at you* That's not a compliment House.

House: It is in my book.

Cuddy: Not in mine. That's pretty offensive actually.

House: Why? I'm saying people would pay to WATCH you fuck. Never mind actually fuck THEM.

Cuddy: *I frown at you* That's more offensive now that you've explained it. Seriously House. Behave yourself.

House: I am. You're the one drinking before 10!

Cuddy: *I sigh* You're giving me a headache. Go home House.

House: Sorry. *I frown* I'll behave.

Cuddy: Thank you. *I go over to you and cuddle with you*

House: *I smile* What you want to talk about?

Cuddy: I don't know.

House: Ok.

Cuddy: *I kiss your cheek and put on the T.V. and see the porns still on and I frown at you* How much was tha… *The T.V. screams and I look over at it and gasp* That is not realistic!

House: *I laugh* But it's sexy as fuck.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* How much did that, UNREALISTIC, dirty movie cost? *I glance at it and frown* Why do you find that sexy?

House: It cost $!7.00.

Cuddy: *I frown* If you need to watch that you can find it online for free. And I know you do.

House: *I laugh and kiss you* Want to try that? *I say nodding at the screen*

Cuddy: *I look over and gasp* Yeah, and who's going to give me the morphine?

House: *I laugh* I will. *I kiss you again*

Cuddy: No thanks. *I kiss you back and pull away* Are you watching that over my shoulder?

House: *I laugh* Nah. You're more sexy than that. Like seriously have you looked at those? *I grab one of your breasts* Or this? *I put a hand on your ass*

Cuddy: *I smile* Thank you. *I kiss your cheek*

House: *I pull you onto my lap and laugh* It'd be a waste of money not to watch this.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* No. *I turn it off*

House: Well you may have turned it off, but not me. *I push you down on the couch and kiss you*

Cuddy: *I kiss you back getting a little wet* You're a great kisser.

House: I know.

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Cocky.

House: *I kiss you again and pull off your shirt*

Cuddy: *I smile unbuttoning your shirt*

House: *I kiss your neck and bite your neck playfully*

Cuddy: *I moan*

House: *I move down kissing your breasts through the material of your bra and then move down to your stomach licking your belly button*

Cuddy: *I smile*

House: *I just stop*

Cuddy: *I frown* Damnit House!

House: What? *I smile cockily*

Cuddy: *I glare at you realizing what you want* I'm not begging you.

House: *I laugh* Ok. *I slip a hand into your pants and tease you pinching and probing gently enough to make you moan but not enough to let you truly enjoy yourself*

Cuddy: *I moan and try to get you to make me feel really good but fail* I'm not begging. *I pull your hand out and strip then start touching myself sexily to turn you on*

House: *I moan watching you*

Cuddy: *I keep touching myself and close my eyes moaning close to cumming* H… *I cover up your name with a moan*

House: *I grab your hand stopping you* Did you start to say my name? *I'm smiling*

Cuddy: *I pull my hand back* My body to do with what I please! *I start to touch myself again and cry out as I orgasam* Hou… my god!

House: *I grab your hand again* You were going to call out my name!

Cuddy: *I blush* What? No!

House: *I laugh* You were. I heard you. Twice!

Cuddy: No! *I'm blushing* You had nothing to do with this!

House: You were matrubating in front of me! To turn me on!

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* No I was masturbating because you wanted me to beg for you to do it!

House: It's sexy when you beg.

Cuddy: I don't beg.

House: Oh really? *I take off my pants and start to fuck you*

Cuddy: *I moan*

House: *I go hard and fast and kiss you biting your lip*

Cuddy: *I moan louder* God!

House: *I laugh* I know I'm good but…

Cuddy: *I roll my eyes* Shut up. *I moan again*

House: *I moan and realize I'm not wearing a condom* Shit.

Cuddy: *I look at you* Huh?

House: *I pull out* I'm not wearing a condom…

Cuddy: Oh… *I don't know how to react*

House: Um… *I frown* What if you… *I motion to your stomach*

Cuddy: We'd have a baby.

House: You'd keep it? *I frown*

Cuddy: I couldn't abort! *I look at you*

House: I don't want a baby.

Cuddy: Then you should've worn a condom. If I'm not pregnant then nothing happens. If I'm pregnant we'll be parents.

House: Why wouldn't you abort?

Cuddy: *I look at you sitting up* How could you expect me to do something like that House! You might not think of it as baby but I do!

House: What kind of logic is that? By that logic wearing a condom would be just as painful as abortion!

Cuddy: No, House. A baby is a baby when sperm meets egg. Sperm can't make it to the egg if it's not inside of me! *I sigh* Look if it breaks us up fine, but I would never abort your baby.

House: My baby? So you would abort if it was someone elses? Wilsons? Foremans? *I look confused and mad*

Cuddy: No! And ew! I wouldn't have slept with either of them! I meant if I was raped, god forbid, and I was having his child I may abort.

House: God doesn't exist.

Cuddy: *I sigh* Not the point House. The point is if I have consensual sex with someone it is our responsibility to raise the child if we have one! *I frown* And I'm keeping the baby. If there is one.

House: Oh god you're already doing the thing.

Cuddy: What thing? *I cock my head at you*

House: You're already rubbing your stomach! You won't be pregnant for a few more days IF you end up pregnant. I didn't even cum before I realized it so chances are really slim.

Cuddy: *I look disappointed for a second and stop rubbing my stomach hoping you don't realize I looked disappointed*

House: *I do notice and look angry* You WANT a baby!

Cuddy: Yes! I've always wanted a baby. *I look down* I've wanted your baby. But I know you don't. But that doesn't mean that if you did get me pregnant I wouldn't keep the baby!

House: *I frown and don't know what to do* I uh… my baby? *I look shocked* Why?

Cuddy: *I frown and look down* Why wouldn't I want your baby I love you. And making the baby is really fun. *I smirk*

House: Making the baby minus the baby is fun. Why do you want to have a baby at all?

Cuddy: *I look at you* I want a baby because I've always wanted to be a mother. Just go away. *I look upset*

House: Why do you want me to leave?

Cuddy: Because you don't comprehend what it's like to want to have feelings for another living thing!

House: *I look hurt* Fine. *I get up and get dressed* Maybe you don't know me as well as you say you do Cuddy. *I walk out*

Cuddy: House! Wait.

House: Why? So you can berate my feelings some more?

Cuddy: I didn't mean… *I don't know what to say*

House: But you did. *I frown* I don't want a kid. But I do love you. And I want to love you.

Cuddy: *I realize I'm still naked and get dressed* I'm sorry.

House: I know. But still Cuddy, how could you think that?

Cuddy: I know you love me, but sometimes I wonder if you WANT to love me. *I frown* It's stupid. I'm sorry for saying it. It's rude.

House: Why wouldn't I want to love you?

Cuddy: *I shrug trying to avoid the question*

House: Cuddy… *I frown at you* Tell me.

Cuddy: No. *I get up* Want something? I need another drink.

House: Cuddy! *I frown* Don't drink.

Cuddy: It's my decision.

House: If you're keeping your baby you shouldn't drink.

Cuddy: You just said it would be days before the baby even exists. And you're not wrong. So shut up about my drinking habits.

House: Why? You don't shut up about my vicodin!

Cuddy: Because I'm not a drunk!

House: Really? *I take the bottle and look in your trash seeing another empty bottle and pull it out*

Cuddy: *I sigh* I'm not a drunk. I just opened a new bottle. I got drunk last night because you hurt my feelings! *I frown at you and look down* I just wanted to get it out of my mind for a night. I don't usually drink that much. *I play with my fingers*

House: *I put it back* I'm sorry.

Cuddy: I know. *I take the wine and put it back*

House: Why wouldn't you think I would want to love you?

Cuddy: *I frown* I don't want to talk about it.

House: Cuddy! I want to know! *I grab your hand and squeeze lightly*

Cuddy: *I pull my hand back* I said I don't want to talk!

House: *I grab your hand again* Cuddy tell me. I want to know.

Cuddy: Or what? You going to hurt me again? *I pull my hand back again* Because I can and will kick your ass. *I look slightly scared but very threatening*

House: Just tell me Cuddy.

Cuddy: *I push you away and go to my room*

House: *I follow you and grab your arm a little hard*

Cuddy: House. Let go. *I look at you angrily*

House: Not until you tell me.

Cuddy: If you hurt me I swear to god I'll call the police.

House: I'm not hurting you. Just tell me.

Cuddy: No. *I try to pull away and wince as you tighten your grip* House. *I look at you* You're hurting me again. *I try to pull out my cell phone*

House: *I take it and throw it* Cuddy just tell me!

Cuddy: *I look scared and whisper* Please House. Don't do this. I love you. *I wince and let myself cry thinking maybe it'll help*

House: Cuddy I have to know. Tell me! *I get closer pinning you closer to me making it impossible to lash back and put more pressure on your arm*

Cuddy: *I cry out as it breaks* Please House! *I can't push you away* Let me go! Please!

House: Why wouldn't I want to love you Cuddy?

Cuddy: *I cry out as you twist the new break and cry heavily* Please!

House: Just tell me!

Cuddy: *You grab my other arm and I look at you wide eyed and shake my head* No. Please House. No.

House: Tell me!

Cuddy: Because you don't hurt people you love. *I look at you* Now can you please, please, please let me go! Please. I need a cast.

House: *I don't* You know I love you.

Cuddy: N… *I reassess my position* Yes. Yes I know. I love you too. Please let me go! *I'm crying*

House: *I put more pressure on your arm close to breaking it* Don't lie to me Cuddy.

Cuddy: Ok. Ok. *I take a deep breath* What do you want me to say House? I'm in a lot of pain right now. *I look at you pleading* Please let me call Wilson. He'll put a cast on it.

House: Why did you really not think I want to love you. I know when you're lying.

Cuddy: Because I'm messed up. *I frown* Before I knew you would hurt me I thought I wasn't good enough for you. But I'm not so sure of that anymore. I'm telling the truth. Please let me go. I need a doctor.

House: *I let you go* You're really that low on self esteem?

Cuddy: No I just had you that high on a pedestal in my mind. *I get out of the corner and call Wilson with my definitely broken arm deciding it was the lesser of the evils still crying*

House: What are you doing?

Cuddy: Calling Wilson. *He answers*

Wilson: Cuddy? Are you ok? Are you crying?

Cuddy: Please come over.

Wilson: Isn't House over there? *I gasp* Did he do it again?

Cuddy: Yes. Please come over. *I try to stop crying* Sorry. I shouldn't have been crying.

Wilson: Did he break another bone?

Cuddy: Just come over.

Wilson: Don't hang up.

Cuddy: Sorry Wilson. *I hang up and try to rest my arms one definitely broken and the other one most likely broken*

Wilson: *I get there and run in and see you and House* HOUSE WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER?!

House: She wouldn't tell me.

Wilson: *I get threateningly close to you* House she LOVED you! What the fuck goes on in your screwed up head that makes you think it's ok to break her bones! Make her cry!

Cuddy: Wilson, stop. House, I'm done. Get out of my house.

House: What?

Cuddy: I don't want to see you again. I'm pressing charges. Get out of my house. *I take a deep breath trying not to cry*

House: Cuddy, please don't make me go.

Cuddy: House please don't make this harder for me.

Wilson: *I push House out the door and lock it and turn to you* What happened?

Cuddy: *I sigh* He forgot to wear a condom and we got in a fight, then I said something and he asked me why I thought he didn't want to love me. I didn't answer him so he pressed me against a wall. He… at least one of my arms is broken. The other one probably is too.

Wilson: What? *I look confused*

Cuddy: *I frown and look down* He didn't wear a condom and we had sex. We were talking about what we would do if I was pregnant. He flipped when I said that I wouldn't abort a baby if I was going to have one. Then I said something like 'you don't understand what it's like to want to love someone' and he flipped and asked why I didn't think he wanted to love me. *I sigh* Can you fix my arms? Drive me to the hospital? It really hurts. *I look down* I should probably call the police too.

Wilson: *I look at you* Do you need help getting up?

Cuddy: *I look down* I'm pathetic.

Wilson: *I sit next to you* What makes you say that?

Cuddy: I can't get the man I love not to hurt me, I get in fights with him over things that aren't even likely to happen, I can't even stand up on my own at the moment! *I sigh* Sorry. I shouldn't be saying this to you. I should get a therapist.

Wilson: *I look at you with pity* Cuddy that's not your fault! Not one of those things is your fault. House is apparently abusive to you. *I frown* The asshole.

Cuddy: He's your best friend. Don't call him an asshole.

Wilson: He's not my friend anymore. If I ever thought he would do something like this, especially to someone as wonderful as you, I wouldn't have been his friend.

Cuddy: I have to know if he ever did this to Stacy. *I frown* I don't want her to have gone through it, but I don't want to be the only one.

Wilson: *I sigh* Lets get you to the hospital. *I bring you to the hospital and get your cast on* Do you need stronger prescription?

Cuddy: I don't know. But I definitely can't work with two broken arms. Would you mind covering for me?

Wilson: No problem. *I kiss your forehead* Feel better soon.

Cuddy: *I look at you* Did you just kiss me?

Wilson: *I blush* I uh… Sorry… *I look down*

Cuddy: *I laugh* Wilson are you embarrassed?

Wilson: *I shrug* I shouldn't have. It was stupid of me.

Cuddy: *I smile* It's ok. *I look down* I should call House.

Wilson: No, you shouldn't.

Cuddy: He didn't mean to… I'm sure of it. He wouldn't do it again.

Wilson: Lisa Marie Cuddy! He will do it again. And you're running out of non-vital areas to harm! What happened to pressing charges?


	8. Chapter 8

Wilson: Lisa Marie Cuddy! He will do it again. And you're running out of non-vital areas to harm! What happened to pressing charges?

Cuddy: I don't want to. *I look down* I love him. He makes me happy.

Wilson: Is that before or after he breaks your bones?

Cuddy: It was an accident.

Wilson: I'm calling the police. And you can't just deny it. The proof is right here. *I gesture to your arms*

Cuddy: *I frown* Please, just let me talk to him.

Wilson: No. What if something happens?

Cuddy: I just want to talk to him Wilson. I love him.

Wilson: *I sigh and call him* House don't come here. But Cuddy wants to talk to you.

Cuddy: Give me the phone! *I reach for it then wince* Never mind. Put it on speaker phone and put it on my lap and leave the room please.

Wilson: *I put it on speaker phone and put it in your lap but I don't leave* I'll stay over here. *I stand in the corner*

Cuddy: *I sigh* Fine. House Wilson is still here and you're on speaker phone. *I frown at Wilson*

House: Cuddy? You really want to talk to me?

Cuddy: Yeah. I overreacted. I'm sorry.

Wilson: Cuddy!

Cuddy: I don't even want you in the room. Don't judge me.

Wilson: You aren't apologizing for him hurting you?!

House: Wilson budd out. Cuddy. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you. How bad is it? *I sound upset*

Cuddy: Both my arms. *I look down at my lap*

Wilson: *I grab the phone from Cuddy touching her crotch a little in the process on accident* You don't need to talk to him Cuddy.

Cuddy: *I jump* Wilson! Don't touch that!

Wilson: *I blush* I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just getting the phone. *I shut it hanging up on House*

Cuddy: Hey! I was talking to him! And you didn't need to take the phone yet! *I look upset*

Wilson: He doesn't deserve you.

Cuddy: Yeah? Well who does than? *I laugh ironically* You?

Wilson: *I frown* Ow! *I sigh* You'll find someone who loves you that you'd love back. *I look a little hurt but I don't say anything about it* I hope you feel better soon.

Cuddy: *I look at you* I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just upset. I forget that you like me sometimes. *I look down*

Wilson: I know. I'm fine. *I look at you* I'm calling the police on him if you want me too or not.

Cuddy: Please don't! *I look upset* I'll never forgive you if you do.

Wilson: I'll take that risk. *I call the police and put in a report against House and he is arrested*

***Two months go by relatively normal, Foreman is the new head of diagnostics***

Foreman: *I'm in Cuddy's office asking for a procedure*

Cuddy: No. That's insane!

Foreman: The patient needs it. We will be careful, and we wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't necessary.

Cuddy: *I blink* What? *I'm thrown off guard from preparing for a fight*

Foreman: *I almost laugh* I'm not House. Were you expecting no medical reasoning then me to make some sort of sexually charged comment or action?

Cuddy: *I shrug* A little. Except the sex part. Only House could ever get away with that. *I blush at the thought and look down* I miss him.

Foreman: I'm sorry Cuddy. I know this has been hard for you. *I don't know how to react to what you said*

Cuddy: *I take a deep breath* Sorry. Why did you need the procedure again?

Foreman: *I ramble off the reasons and get permission*

Cuddy: *I nod* Ok. Go ahead and do it. *When you leave I call Wilson*

Wilson: *I come down to your office* What's up Cuddy?

Cuddy: *I look upset* I'm pregnant.

Wilson: Who's is it?

Cuddy: It's Houses.

Wilson: Oh. You're keeping it? Or aborting?

Cuddy: Keeping it. *I take a deep breath* I miss him. *I'm near tears* This baby is all I'll ever have of him again.

Wilson: *I give you a hug* It's ok Cuddy.

Cuddy: *I kiss you surprising both of us and pull away* Sorry… I guess I'm all hormonal and stuff.

Wilson: It's ok. *I kiss you back*

***Cuddy and Wilson end up raising House's baby together***


End file.
